Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The following system has been known as an image forming system to achieve pull print. This image forming system transmits a print job from a user's computer to a server computer to cause the server computer to store the print job. Then, when the user logs in to any given image forming apparatus, the server computer transmits the print job for the user to the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus executes the transmitted print job.